


Jaylos Week : Tuesday - Bullying/Protection

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Week [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Jay and Carlos are the only ones, Jay saves Carlos, Jaylos Week, M/M, Mentioned violence, Netflix & Jaylos, aziz is the bad person for a change, jaylos, slight bad language, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets beaten up and Jay cleans him up. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylos Week : Tuesday - Bullying/Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, so sorry for bad spelling and punctuation. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

Jaylos Week 

Bullying/Protection

"Carlos, stay with me dude." Jay whispered into Carlos' ear hoping the younger boy would somehow stop slipping in and out of consciousness. Currently Jay was racing through the Auradon Prep halls, hoping to reach the dorms before a bloody, bruised Carlos blacks out again. The tear tracks trailing down Jays face had imprinted themselves onto his tanned skin within the last 10 minutes and Jay had no intention of wiping them away; his sole purpose was to aid Carlos. The younger groaned as his eyes fluttered shut and Jay preyed that he wasn't as bad as he looked. One eye had a black and blue hue highlighting his already darkened skin, blood oozed from the deep cut on his lip and his eyebrows were furrowed together wincing in pain.

When the duo reached the dorm, Jay slowly lay Carlos down onto his bed in order to reduce the amount of pain coursing through his body. Once Carlos was as comfortable as possible, Jay retracted himself from the room into their shared bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Jay took a moment to glimpse at himself in the mirror- his eyes were puffy, wet and bloodshot, his hair stuck to the sweat and tears that layered his grimy face. He glanced down at his fractured hand and admired the angry red knuckles starting to crust over, the initial impact of his fist with Aziz's face broke the thin skin there and the amount of pressure fractured his fist. His only focus was helping Carlos before himself; that's the way it's always been. Jay came back to reality as he heard Carlos shriek. Jay bolted back into the dorm and found Carlos trying to sit up.

"Carlos, stop. You're going to hurt yourself more." The older hurried over to Carlos' side stabling him.  
"I was just scared that you'd left me alone."  
"I'd never do that and you know I wouldn't. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Jay said only telling half the truth, he must keep his feelings masked right now.  
"Thanks, Jay." Carlos sighed and relaxed into the mattress again.  
"Lift up your shirt for me."  
"Straight forward. I like it." Carlos responded with a hoarse laugh.  
"Seriously. I need to see where else that fucker hit you." Jay said chuckling at first, but gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger and pure animosity towards the end.  
"Jay it's fine-" Carlos protested weakly.  
"No it's not fine. He hit you because of your sexuality which is none of his concern. He might not agree with homosexuality, but he doesn't have to act on it. It's senseless hate and there is no need for it. If I get my hands on him again-" Jay rambled on oblivious to his anger rising and spreading through his body.  
"You're not going to do anything because you'll get detention for god knows how long and you won't get to baby me." Carlos interrupted a small smile playing on his lips, yet the seriousness evident in his voice.  
"Fine. Come on, sit up and take your shirt off. We need to get you cleaned up." Carlos surrendered and Jay helped Carlos from his lying position into a sitting position. As Carlos lifted his paw print shirt and an array of cuts and bruises littered his scrawny torso and up his neck. Jay delicately ran his hands over the imperfections on Carlos' skin, yet still found the boy in front of him to be absolutely perfect in every way.  
"I will make sure that nobody else hurts you while I'm still breathing." Jays eyes locked Carlos' in place as his rough hands drifted over the scars laying on the others skin. Carlos gazed softened and quickly flickered to Jays lips as he licked his own. Carlos began to lean in as he grabbed at Jays sides to get as close to him as he could. Their lips finally met and fireworks exploded behind Carlos' eyes, his legs started trembling with pleasure, his fists tightened in Jays leather jacket despite the kiss being a soft, nervous, inexperienced one. Carlos pulled away with a smile that lit up the entire room.  
"Well," Jay started. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." He said slightly breathless and stunned by the younger boys initiative  
"That was the only kiss I've ever had." Carlos said shyly, but happily that he had his first kiss with Jay.  
"I don't intend on letting anyone else kiss you." The older boy commented wearing his signature smirk that has the power to make anybody fall in love with him, although that wasn't hard for Carlos.  
"Is that a fact?" Carlos questioned not really surprised at Jays possessiveness.  
"Uh huh." Jay stated leaning down for another kiss only this time longer. Carlos hummed in content until he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine numbing him momentarily and he let out a blood curdling scream causing Jays eyes to snap open and hastily disconnect himself from Carlos.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?"  
"No." Carlos gasped out in pain.  
"Baby, just roll the the left a little I need to check your back." Carlos groaned, but obeyed. As his back came into Jays sight, he saw a bloody line trail up the right side of his back as if a knife had cut deep into Carlos pale, freckled skin. Jay reached for the disinfectant and poured a small amount onto a cotton wool pad. 

"Just...hold my other hand and squeeze the life out of it if you want too." Jay said in a weak effort at comfort.  
"God, Jay I'm not giving birth." Carlos sarcastically countered, postponing the agony that was about to overpower his senses.  
"Just do it." Jay insisted sternly, but calmly in a sort of loving way.  
"Fine. Whatever." 

Jay gently dabbed the disinfectant in the general area of the wound to ease Carlos into it, then he delicately wiped the crusted blood in order to remove it and continued this process and tended to Carlos' sensitive skin cleaning the deep cut. Jay stopped when fresh, crimson blood started to flow out of the wound. He plucked a wipe, band aid and a bandage from the box and placed the band aid and bandage on his knee, so he could reach it fast with his instinctive thievery skills. He began to wipe the fresh blood away before grabbing the huge band aid, putting it on Carlos and securing it with a bandage.

After all the supplies were put away and Carlos and Jay were was fully cleaned up, the new couple lay in bed cuddling and watching anything and everything they could find on Netflix.

"How did you know what first aid supplies to use? I mean I've never saw you even pick up a first aid kit for anything, but throwing it at somebody's head." Carlos spoke while scrolling through the comedies despite his brain slowly shutting down.  
"Well y'know how I used to get into a fight with anybody who touched you on the isle-"  
"Or even looked at me wrongly." Carlos replied smugly.  
"Not the point. Anyway, I had to learn how to patch myself up."  
"Excuse me! I always had to patch you up, so don't pull that shit with me Jayden." Carlos mustered all the energy he had left within his body into that one sentence.  
"Exactly, I learned what all that stuff is, so I can clean you Mal or Evie up when it comes to it." Jay chuckled moving around, something he tended to do when he was nervous.  
"At least I finally got some recognition." Carlos reclined back into the bed while sighing as his slumber gradually consumed him.  
"Hey! You are like 80% of my impulse control and I always give you credit if I get a high grade because you've taught me all I know." The older admitted shyly, however proud of this statement. Carlos let out a yawn as his body curled into Jay getting heavier from the nights sleep that would soon greet him.  
"You need to sleep. You've had a rough day." Jay whispered begrudgingly moving away.  
"Please stay with me, I won't have a nightmare with you here." Carlos clung onto Jays muscular body with his limp arms and legs; his frame similar to a koala.  
"Of course, Baby." A relieved Jay hummed and kissed Carlos' ombré curls before they both drifted off into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
